A Day in The Distorted World (Second Pokehuman Project Story)
by cecebeec
Summary: When pokemon turn human, crazy things happen! Poor Myra didn't know what she'd face when she reached the Sinnoh Ruins only to find the tyrannical ruler of the Distortion World kidnap her. Will Myra be able to escape? Or will she fall in love with this rejected legendary? Action, Adventure, and Romance with a slice of Comedy, the second installment to the Pokehuman Project Saga!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**I'm here to bring you a new story following up on my previous one, One Night with the Legendaries. This is the sequel to that one so enjoy! I don't own Pokémon, but I do own the new Oc Myra.**

_The world of pokémon has been kept in a perfect balance between trainer and partner. From the stories of the great Dex Holders, to the legends of Ash Ketchum. But none of these stories can compare to the legendary pokémon that have the special abilities to turn into humans. And the great tale of a normal town trainer named Kaylee , who fell in love with the destruction pokémon, Yveltal. A story of love and trust that has been told throughout all the regions as a myth. But as the time rolls by a new chapter for humanoid legendaries has just begun in the region of Sinnoh. And one girl named Myra is going to get exactly that treatment just as Kaylee had before her. Join her adventure as she ventures A Day in The Distorted World._

**Chapter 1: The Journey to the Mountaintop  
**

Myra's DreamWorld

"_Run….gotta run faster!"_

_Everything around Myra was dark and ominous looking. The trees were floating upside-down, fragments of Earth flew around, and the sky was a deep violet. Her blue eyes surveyed the area around her and jumped from piece to piece. _

_A resounding roar echoed through the place. Myra didn't need to ask what made the horrible sound. She knew exactly where she was and who was chasing her. She missed the ledge and tripped on the piece. Whimpering, she noticed that her ankle had been twisted. A shadow flew over her, clarifying that he knew she was there._

"_No! I wanna get out of here! Let me go!" _

* * *

Myra's Bedroom

"WAHHH!" Myra screamed, waking from her nightmare.

Her blue hair shrouded her face as she got up. The morning sun streamed through her window. Her pale complex shined as it did. Groaning, she slipped out of bed and fell to the floor.

_Stupid nightmare! I've had this one since I finished my journey! I thought everything was all dandy after you saved the world! _She thought.

Myra had came back from her journey around the Sinnoh region. She, along with her friends Dawn, Lucas, and Barry, had come a long way since they first met each other at Sandgem town. But after stopping Team Galactic from destroying the world, Myra had been getting weird dreams about this strange place.

_The distortion world, I've only read about it in my books. A place where the tyrant dragon Giratina resides. But why is he after me? What would he want with me?_

"Myra come down honey! It's almost time for your trip to the ruins!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"That's today? Oh no, I've got to get ready!" Myra exclaimed, running frantically around her room. She found her comfy green-blue blouse, slipped on her blue skirt, and tied up her running shoes. Lastly, she slapped on her white hat for a chic look.

"Mother why didn't you wake me up earlier?" She yelled, running down the steps two at a time.

Her mother, who was fixing her breakfast, looked up from her stove and sighed. "I did call you earlier, and you said you were getting ready." She replied.

"And you believe me?" Myra pointed out. She sat down at the table and scarfed down her breakfast that her mother put out.

"Relax sweetheart, the trip to the Sinnoh Ruins has been a family tradition for years! Every time a person becomes champion, they take a journey to the Sacred Ruins and make our family crest with the materials up on the mountaintop. It's fun and educational!" her mother explained.

Myra smiled and nodded towards her mother. "Which is why I wanted to start it earlier! I've got to make sure to show that I can handle things on my own. This will be my chance of self-discovery and maturity!"

Her mother raised an eyebrow before getting back to her work. "You know for a second I actually believe your little independence speech. As soon as you're done at the ruins, I've arranged your father to go pick you up. Be safe sweetie!"

Myra sighed and huffed out the door to the central of Twinleaf Town. The town was small and right next door to Sandgem Town, where her friends were waiting for her.

_I'm going to prove to her I don't need to be protected. She'll see…_

* * *

Sandgem Town

"She's late as usual." Dawn declared.

She, Barry, and Lucas had been waiting for Myra at the edge of Sandgem Town. Professor Rowan was waiting for her so that she could receive the National Dex. However, since she had a tendency to be late, they had waited for fifteen minutes.

"Can't she wake up earlier?" Lucas yawned and stretched.

"Well she's not exactly an early riser." Barry added.

"Isn't that the truth. If she woke up on time, I think the world would end." Lucas joked.

The two boys received blows on the head, courtesy of Dawn. The idiots were nice and all, but sometimes they could be total nuisances.

"Hey you guys what's going on?" Myra was running towards the trio at a fast rate. So fast that she tripped over her own feet. They sweatdropped and helped her up from the ground.

"Nice to see you too, Myra." Lucas chuckled.

"Hope you had a nice trip." Barry sniggered.

BAM!

"I hope your morning was pleasant for you." A smiling Dawn said, clutching the two boys in her hand.

"Yeah today's the day I do my trip to the Sinnoh Ruins!" Myra piped up.

"Oh that's right! I guess you won't be updating your pokedex." Dawn said, sadly.

"Oh don't worry! I'll be back before you know it!" Myra gave Dawn a big hug.

"Come back so we can battle! My pokémon are ready for a rematch!" Lucas proclaimed.

"As for mine too!" Barry yelled.

Myra smirked at the boys. "Okay but don't expect me to go easy on the two of you."

They gave her a high five and with that, Myra got on her bike and headed towards the Sinnoh Ruins.

* * *

Sinnoh Ruins

A figure stood lonely at the top of the ruins. She had long green hair and reddish eyes. In her hair was a Gracidea flower. She wore a short white dress with gloves and matching flats. Her eyes showed a tinge of sadness as she looked at a golden orb in front of her, the Griseous Orb.

"He is awakening again. I can feel his energy." She muttered.

Another flash appeared beside her, a woman emerging this time. She had a crescent shaped hairstlye, violet eyes, and wore a long blue, purple, and gold robe. Her face was stoic, but showed a tint of seriousness to them. She studied the Griseous Orb and nodded slightly.

"Shaymin I got your message. So you did locate the other orbs did you?" She asked.

Shaymin nodded. "Yes Lady Cresslia, the Adamant and Lustrous orbs have been found. But the Griseous Orb..."

"I see...what does it mean when it glows like that?"

"Giratina will return soon. The Distortion World has opened again!"

"Then we must stop him from causing more destruction before it's too late."

A sudden feeling of psychic energy went over Cresslia. She dropped to the ground and grasped her head.

"Lady Cresslia did you have another vision?!" Shaymin squeaked, helping her mistress up.

"A horrible one, a trainer is heading to the ruins as we speak. And I fear that she'll be in more danger than all of us."

* * *

What will the awakening of Giratina do to Myra's trip? What awaits Myra as she ascends to the Sinnoh Ruins?

Tune in next time! Please review too so I can hear your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys!

Sorry for the late update. It took me awhile to decide what should be next. But I did it! ^-^ Now here's the next part!

**Chapter 2: Giratina Rises**

* * *

Sinnoh Ruins

"Man I can't believe that took me almost all day." Myra complained.

She had hiked up the path through the Sinnoh region for the past five days. All the while she and her team, which consisted of Empoleon, Lopunny, Luxray, Zorua, Happiny, and her new egg friend had been bonding closer than when they first met. Myra was sure that her pokémon wouldn't let her down.

"Well I guess I should just suck it up and enter the cave. I mean…what could go wrong?"

* * *

?

_I can sense her…she is coming. The one who stopped the dragons of space and time from destroying the world. I crave her power, the bond she shares with her pokémon._

_I want it for myself._

* * *

**Middle of the ruins**

"Lady Cresslia, the Griseous Orb pulses again!" Shaymin warned.

Cresslia silently cursed to herself before walking over to where Shaymin was. "This is too early than expected! I don't think we can hold his powers down until they get here!"

Shaymin watched as Cresslia did a quick scan in the sky for the lake trio. _I hope they get here soon! Lady Cresslia isn't looking so good. I hate it when the legendaries are in conflict. _

"Here they come! Thank Arceus!" Cresslia sighed.

Three figures floated towards the Sinnoh Ruins, bright smiles on their faces. The first was female and she had pink hair, a mischievous grin on her face. On her left, a guy with blue hair gave her a cautious look whereas on her right another guy with yellow hair kept his eyes covered with his bangs. All three of them wore gray robes. They landed near Cresslia and Shaymin.

"Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie welcome to the ruins of Sinnoh." Cresslia addressed regally.

"Ladies how's it going? I haven't seen you two since our little get together in the Unova region!" Mesprit giggled.

Cresslia gave Shaymin a nervous look. They didn't want to remember _that _moment in history ( Moral of the story: when you have drunken legendary pokémon, Latias will cry, Meloetta will sing, Diancie will freak out, Cresslia turns bossy, Shaymin just smiles politely, and don't get them started with Mesprit!)

"I assume you called us here because of your Future Sight prediction." Azelf asked.

"Yes as you know, Giratina is returning again." Cresslia said.

"I thought Arceus and the two other dragons sealed him long ago?" Uxie reminded her.

"Lady Cresslia's predictions are never wrong. If she saw him return, then he's returning!" Shaymin interjected.

Uxie stopped talking and winced. Azelf frowned at Shaymin.

"Honestly why should we even care? It's not like he's gonna take over the Sinnoh region again! I mean, Arceus will stop him if he tries." Mesprit leaned on one of the pillars. "There's nothing he can do that'll make him take over."

"How about kidnapping an innocent trainer?" That made them stop. All three faced Cresslia with shocked expressions on their faces. Mesprit gasped and put her hands to her mouth, Azelf formed his hands into fist, and Uxie started to shake.

"He wouldn't dare?" Azelf growled.

Cresslia closed her eyes and sighed. "She approaches now."

* * *

**Deep within the Sinnoh Ruins**

"Woah this place gives me the creeps!" Myra shuddered.

The dark caverns were very creepy. She walked around the dark cave wondering when she would get into the heart of the cave. Myra shrieked at every passing noise or crazy sound.

"Why did I have to come here alone? Oh wait, Luxray!"

She threw her pokéball in the air and the electric type came out. He smiled and rubbed her side affectionately. She smiled as he activated his Flash. The cave didn't seem so scary now that her pokémon lit the cave up. She returned him to his pokéball and continued her walk.

She was so happy that she didn't even notice the hooded figure watching her.

Without a sudden warning, the figure took a leap from his hiding place and landed right in front of Myra, who shrieked in surprise.

"You." The figure growled.

"Me?" She asked in returned.

"You are the girl who saved those idiot dragons from causing destruction in this region, the one who stopped Team Galactic, and the champion of Sinnoh." The shrouded figure spoke.

Myra shivered at every word it said. Finding her courage she finally spoke "Y-y-yes my name is Myra. I did all those things. But who are you?"

The hooded figure took off his cloak and revealed to Myra the most gorgeous face she'd ever seen. He had long white hair down his back and his eyes were red. He wore a white robe with gray stripes. His shirt was red and black and he wore white pants. Black wings adorned his back and a golden crown was upon his head. His facial expression was very stoic, almost expressionless.

Despite his monstrous appearance, Myra couldn't stop herself from blushing.

"You ask my name so I shall say it. I am Lord Giratina." He spoke deeply.

Myra was at a loss for words. The numbness she felt kept her from moving and her eyes couldn't help but stare at his stature. He walked over and towered over her.

"So you defeated my brethren Dialga and Palkia all by yourself?" He questioned her.

"Yes! But I had to because Cyprus would've taken over the world and my friends were counting on me. So I did all I could to stop them!" Myra babbled out.

Giratina remained emotionless as she talked. He studied her over, taking notice of her feministic features. Her long blue hair, green eyes, and pale skin. The way she talked and the way she tried to stay calm. He may have been the lord of Anti-Matter, but something about this girl was simply…intriguing.

_She's perfect for my plan._

"Myra there's something I need you to do for me." He asked aloud.

Myra stopped talking and tilted her head, curiously. "What is it?"

"Deep within this cave, a precious gem that once belonged to me was put here in secret. I want you to retrieve this gem and bring it to me."

"Sounds easy enough! I can totally do that, no problem." She said, confidently.

"But it won't, for some pokémon will try to fight you for it. You must defend yourself against them. They won't allow me to even touch the rare thing."

"I can take care of myself. After all, I faced the dragons of space and time didn't I?"

Giratina couldn't help but smile at the girl's determination. She really didn't know what she was getting herself into, but once she got the Griseous Orb for him, he could take her to the Distortion World. And then he could take her power.

"Then good luck to you. I will be waiting here." He told her.

Myra smiled "I hope so. You seem like a nice guy."

* * *

That ends Chapter 2! What has Myra gotten herself into making a deal with the Renegade Pokemon? Will she obtain the orb from the other legendaries? Find out next time!

Please review and tell me what you liked!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Spring is in the air and so is the newest chapter of the story! I do hope you enjoy today's chapter. Anyway thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows!**

**Chapter 3: The First Shot of Rebellion**

_Somewhere between worlds.._

"Hehehe! Oh how I love a good rendezvous story!"

Hoopa giggled as she watched Myra from one of her portals walk deeper into the ruins. On another portal, the other legendaries were waiting for her. She couldn't stand to be in her human form any longer. Who cares what Arceus said about making lifelong connections with humans?

"She doesn't know that she'll spark up a great rebellion against our world. Oh how interesting indeed! It's just what this pathetic world needs."

Three portals floated in front of Hoopa, who simply waved her hand on them. On one of them, Diancie's happy face appeared. Her usual pink hair was up in two ponytails and her gray eyes were misted and cloudy. On the second screen, a blue haired boy gazed at her. His red eyes glowed with childishness. On the last screen, a green haired female with music notes intertwined in her hair smiled. Her eyes matched her hair respectably and she wore a sleek black dress.

"Hello comrades! Diancie, Manaphy, and Meloetta the time has come for us to step out of the shadows and into a light of a new pokémon world!" Hoopa exclaimed.

"You know I'm by your side every step of the way!" Diancie agreed.

"This will truly be a glorious occasion. The downfall of Arceus and the rule over the pokémon world, its music to my ears." Meloetta crooned.

"They'll pay for what they've done to us! Us minor legendaries will rise up against the higher ones." Manaphy cheered.

"Yes, but there are some who refuse to join us since they like their human disguises. Those traitors will be eliminated." Hoopa growled.

"Oh ho? I believe you're talking about the alliance that Lady Cresslia has made with the others in the Sinnoh region?" Meloetta asked.

"Yes it seems that they are gathering the other minors as we speak. We must get more on our side. That goes for you too Meloetta. For the Unova region hosts the first most minor legendaries." Hoopa pointed out.

"With more backup, the Rebellion will be more powerful." Manaphy said.

"There's the other reason for that as well. Hoopa has yet to obtain the Prison Bottle." Diancie put out, making Hoopa scowl at her. "Don't give me that look. Ever since you wreaked havoc on the world in the past, Arceus has hidden your bottle somewhere in the regions."

Hoopa sighed and looked at her human hands. "I'm going to kill Arceus if it's the last thing I do."

The other three nodded. "We will be victorious." Diancie said.

"Arceus will fall." Meloetta agreed.

"And the world will be ours." Manaphy finished.

Hoopa smiled darkly. "Then what are we waiting for. Let's see how Giratina's pet human is doing."

* * *

_Back at the Sinnoh Ruins…_

"Hey I remember those orbs!" Myra exclaimed.

She had finally made it to the chasm in which the Griseous Orb was being held. Unknown to her, the other legendaries saw her walk in.

"The poor human…she doesn't know she's being deceived. Such a tragic blow in the heart as the graceful maiden enters her demise." Mesprit recited.

"Quit with the forlorn poetry Mesprit. You're so dramatic." Azelf complained.

Mesprit huffed and turn away from him, making Shaymin giggle. They had taken to their pokémon forms so that they could strike if they needed to. Cresslia watched as Myra climbed down the stairs in the orbs below.

"Stop the foolish nonsense at once! She's about to make the selection." Cresslia whispered.

"My lady, what if she picks the wrong one?" Shaymin asked.

"Then let it be a victory for us." Cresslia replied.

"But Myra is a smart girl. I highly doubt she'd select the wrong choice." Uxie hypothesized.

The others agreed with him. She wasn't as naïve as they thought she was. Apparently, Myra was working with Professor Rowan about research on parallel universes. The girl loved anything with anti-matter so it wasn't a surprise to see her walling in the ruins and studying the orbs.

"That must be the Lustrous Orb, and that is the Adamant Orb. So this golden one has to be the Griseous Orb!" Myra exclaimed, congratulating herself. She picked it up gently and placed it in her backpack. Smiling, she skipped up from the chasm only to fall on her face.

"Owee! That cute boy is expecting this orb and I'm gonna deliver it to him!" She said, determination welling up inside her.

As she ran out, the other legendaries sweatdropped.

"What was that about her being a _graceful maiden_?" Azelf teased Mesprit.

"Hey the course of love never did run smoother!"

* * *

"Lord Giratina, I've found what you're looking for!" Myra called to the pokehuman. Giratina turned to see the bright, bubbly face of the bluenette. She stopped to catch her breath, before giving him a big smile.

"Oh is that so? Can you show me?" He asked in his usual stoic voice.

"Yup I've got it right here!" She started to open her backpack when Zorua came out of his pokéball. He growled behind her, making Myra worried. "What's gotten into you Zorua?"

Giratina turned to the direction in which he was facing. "Someone powerful approaches."

"Huh what's going on?" Myra started to shiver again. A cold feeling washed on her as she felt someone come up behind her. Suddenly, Giratina wrapped his arms around her and shielded her from an attack. Myra screamed, but saw that he was protecting her. Giratina hissed as the pain on his arm flared.

"Shaymin your aim has gotten exceptionally better." He commented. The green haired lass put her gaze at Giratina.

"Shaymin as in the legendary pokémon Shaymin!" Myra asked, baffled.

"The one and only, also the Lake Trio and Lady Cresslia." Shaymin said, gesturing to the others. Cresslia gave Giratina an icy glare.

"Get away from that human Giratina. She has no concern to you." She replied.

"She has served her purpose. Now she just needs to hand over the one thing I lost to Arceus." Giratina spat.

"How dare you speak ill about Master Arceus!" Mesprit shouted, her fist balling up.

"This is the reason why you were banned in the first place. You're an ill manner, spoiled brat who wants to rule the world himself." Azelf snarled.

Myra felt Giratina's grip tighten on her. "Giratina you're hurting me." She said.

Giratina looked down at her and gave her a cold stare. But he reluctantly released some of the hard grip he gave her.

"She obviously doesn't want anything to do with this. Myra has her own destiny at hand." Uxie lectured.

"So give her to us." Cresslia demanded.

Giratina saw that he was surrounded and the only way of changing his from was if he had the orb.

"Zorua go to me backpack and get the orb now!"

Giratina gave Myra a look of surprise as her Zorua nabbed the orb and ran to them. The others were too shocked to stop him while he gave Myra the orb.

"If you really are Giratina, then prove it! Change into your Origin Form!" Myra commanded.

Giratina gave her a sly smile. "And if I deceive you?"

Myra smiled. "I know you wouldn't if you truly want to save our butts."

She had a point. If he changed form, they could escape to the Distortion World. On the other hand, he could be taken to Arceus for breaking his banishment.

_Well screw Arceus! _He thought.

"ORIGIN FORM ACTIVATE!" Giratina felt himself change from his human form into a large serpentine form of origin. He opened the portal to the Distortion World, knowing that she was going to follow him.

Myra watched Giratina change into a large dragon right in front of her eyes. Zorua leapt in her arms and Myra grabbed onto his tail.

"No stop! You don't know what you're doing!?" Shaymin yelled at her.

Myra turned back to the other legendaries. "I want to see his world! Don't try and stop me!"

And with a flash of light, they vanished.

* * *

**With a shocking ending, that was Chapter 3! What awaits Myra as she ascends into the Distortion World? Find out next time!**

**As always reviews are nice, but reading is nicer!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello Everyone!

I hope you're ready for the newest chapter of the story. Brace yourself!

**Chapter 4: Beauty and Beastly?**

Hoopa grinned as she entered the throne room of Arceus. She hadn't been there in a while, but the interior was still the same. Hanging on the walls, pictures of famous trainers working together with legendary pokémon adorned different tapestries. She particularly cringed at the one from her region. It showed Yveltal being with that _girl _Kaylee Warner. It had been a year since that event and it still made Hoopa growl.

"I hate her guts. If there's one thing I despise the most are humans interacting with legendaries." She hissed. She finally found the main room and looked around.

"Hoopa I know you're here. What have you come to ask for this time?" A loud booming voice said. Arceus was sitting on his throne.

Hoopa grinned. "Not asking for my freedom this time, my lord. Although if you tell me where my bottle is-?"

"You can stop right there. What did you come here for?" Arceus groaned.

"I have come to inform you that Giratina has broken free again and has captured an innocent trainer too." Hoopa said in mock innocence.

"WHAT GIRATINA IS BACK!? THIS BETTER NOT BE ANOTHER TRICK?"

"Oh come on Arceus, we know that Giratina being out is a very bad thing for all of Sinnoh. He might exact his revenge on his brothers and before you know it you."

Arceus growled and clutched his fist closer. "I must tell Dialga and Palkia at once. Their lives are in stake now. You are dismissed Hoopa and don't cause any more trouble."

"Believe me Arceus, you have no idea." Hoopa muttered as she exited the throne room.

* * *

**Sinnoh Ruins**

"This is bad," Shaymin said, clasping her hands together. "If the Distorted World is open again, this could mark the end of the Sinnoh Region."

The others nodded, knowing what the green haired girl meant by that. The last time the Distorted World was opened, the entire region suffered.

"Then we must initiate a rescue mission. For the sake of our world and for Myra's safe return it must happen." Uxie put out, making calculations in his head.

"Yes, but how do we get into the Distorted World? It's random and never appears in the same place for thirty seconds." Mesprit thought aloud, her face scrunched up in concentration.

Cresslia thought that as well. The world was different from theirs indeed, getting in would be very difficult. She searched the ruins on the walls, trying to formulate a conclusion.

"Perhaps we might need to contact the one who can make portals at will. if we can get her help, then we can proceed with the mission." She finally spoke.

"That troublemaker? We don't know where her loyalties lie, and how can we be sure to trust her?" Azelf pointed out.

"She may not be the most reliable, but at this point we are at our wits end. Contact Hoopa as soon as possible."

* * *

**Distorted World….Myra's P.O.V**

_Ow…._

I woke up with a pounding in my head. I couldn't place how it felt, but it was killing me. I slowly dragged myself from the ground and shook my head. Blinking my eyes a couple times, I saw Zorua wagging his tail besides me.

"Hey Zorua, nice to see you here," I opened my arms to allow him to jump into them. He barked and nuzzled against me. "We finally made it into the place we've been researching for years."

The world was like how I saw it in my dreams. Trees swayed upside-down, patches of earth falling from their little islands. Torn up parts from different buildings floated in the matter, never stopping. I could see mirrors everywhere; large ones, small ones, all cracked and broken. There was no sun nor was there a moon, just a vast purple sky full of black holes.

"I'd admit I'm very scared and excited right now, but where's Giratina?" I spoke aloud. Zorua whimpered when I mentioned his name. I thought about how he used me to get the Griseous Orb for him. I hated being used by a guy….er…pokémon like him! When I find him, I'm going to pound him in the face.

A loud roar resonated around the area. I tensed up for a second before recovering. Why was I afraid of this guy? He's not that scary if he protected me and saved my life? A shadow flew over me as he landed in front of me. It's just as the books had depicted him, a large gray draconic Pokémon with gold half rings circling the back of its neck. Its head has a gold crown-like object surrounding it with two large horns pointing sideways. A thick black stripe runs vertically along the front with red horizontal stripes. On his back, two large black ghostly wings with red tips that resemble claws hung.

He was glaring down at me, but to his surprise, I glared back.

"Okay jerk! I thank you for taking me to the Distorted World, but did you have to abandon me as soon as we entered! What kind of guy does that?" I ranted, keeping my glare at him.

"_You impudent girl! I used you to grant me access to the real world so that I may enact my revenge! You are just a pawn in my plans for world domination." _He growled at me.

"Oh so now I'm a pawn! Geez you're such a tyrant like everyone says. You know if you even tried to make friends, maybe you'd be a happier dragon."

"_Who needs friends when I overthrow the world and my father? I will have total control-"_At that point, I put my hand up and stopped him. He growled in frustration and Zorua growled at him.

"Look if we're your prisoners now, at least make the effort to get to know me and my pokémon first. You seem like a nice guy deep down, but keep this crappy act going and I might have to use Zorua to keep you in control. Do we have an agreement?" I gave my innocent smile and batted my eyes in a cute fashion.

He looked as though he was regretting to keep me captive. I smirked, knowing that there was something keeping him from destroying me. I may be a bit naïve, but I can be manipulative as well.

"_Fine! You may converse with me and I'll find you proper requirements of living!"_

"I'm glad we could come to a consensus! Well why don't you show me around the place please?"

* * *

That's the end of Chapter Four! What will happen next to Myra and Giratina? And can the other legendaries trust Hoopa? Please review, favorite, and follow for the next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

**Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Here's another chapter of the couple in the Distortion World! Be prepared!**

**Chapter 5: His Story**

Gloomy, that's the best word Myra could describe this place as.

All she saw was disorder and chaos everywhere. Mirrors showed different regions and places she didn't even know. The vast purple sky made her head spin as upside-down pieces of Earth floated everywhere.

_Way to go Myra, you've gotten yourself vertigo by just looking at this world._

She hugged Zorua tighter as she walked around. It didn't help that a giant luminous eye was following her every move. The giant body of Giratina followed her everywhere she went, preventing her from finding any means of escape. If he went away for just a moment, she could find her way out of this world and back to her own.

_No use of escaping now, I guess I'll have to do my research here. _She put Zorua on the ground, a protesting yelp coming from his mouth. Digging in her backpack, she pulled out her laptop and started to type in more of her report on the Distortion World.

_The Distortion World is said to be another universe or world parallel to our world. I have found this place to be very strange with a guardian beast constantly trying to break out of his prison. The world is very….strange._

A bright flash indicated that Giratina had turned into his human form. She didn't bother to turn around as he leaned over her. Zorua growled at him, Giratina glaring back at him.

"What are you doing on that strange device?" He asked her in his smooth voice.

"Just typing up my research on this world, which is sort of self-explanatory." Myra commented. "This place is far more interesting than my own."

Giratina nodded, reading over what she'd wrote. "Guardian beast huh?"

Myra felt her cheeks grow hot as he read that. "Why yes, you are the only inhabitant of this world. So you kind of guard this place by yourself."

"Yes…it is my world, but it is also my prison." He said with malice in his words.

Myra shifted uncomfortably. "Why were you imprisoned here in the first place?"

The air grew denser as she said that. Giratina's eyes glowed red for a second, before clenching his fist. Myra felt she had gone into sensitive territory and backed away a bit. Zorua rushed to her side and stood protectively in front of her.

"My banishment…the reason why they call me the Renegade pokémon….it starts back when I was freed from this prison." He growled inhumanly, making Myra shake. "Back when I was one of Arceus' sons. A day I would soon want to forget, for that day I was turned into the likes of you!"

* * *

_**Flashback…**_

_Time was warping and space was rippling, the sky was filled with the auras of two powerful pokémon. In the midst of the two draonoids, another one followed suit, trying to prove his wort. The dragons all clashed with each other, screeching as they did._

_These dragons were Diagla, Palkia, and Giratina, the Creation Trio._

_As they battled above, the realm of the humans watched in awe. The Sinnoh region back then was full of scientist who predicted such a cataclysmic occurrence in the near future. People screamed as the fighting grew fiercer. _

"_We could be seeing the end draw nearer, we have to get out of here!" One of the scientists said._

"_But how, the Spatial World, the Temporal World, and the Distortion World have collided! We would need someone to put them down or stop their fighting." Another replied. _

"_No one would be foolhardy! This is it, the end of the world!" Another panicked, running around in circles._

"_Have no fear men, I have the solution." A calm voice rung out amidst the chaos, walking towards the dragons. The woman was fairly tall with dark blue hair. She tied her lengthy hair back in a ponytail and had side-swept bangs in front, with two strands of hair draped down the sides of her head. She was dressed in elegant robes with a high-collared cloak. She wore a keyhole blouse and a long dress. _

"_Madame Minerva, we beseech you not to stop them! Something terrible could happen to you." They all cried out._

_Minerva silenced them. "My friends, I have done much to save this region before. But it's time for me to save your lives." She stood under the scene of the fight and brought her hands up. "I call upon the ancient spell that once changed the form of pokémon before! Monstrum hominis, qui vitæ et mortis, fecero in diebus meis!" Her eyes glow white as a multicolored beam shoots out of her hands. The beams hit the trio, making them screech in agony. Their bodies shrunk down until they were the size of humans._

_Diagla had white hair with blue streaks, wore a blue overcoat and white pants, his jewels rested on his shoulders, and he had black gloves._

_Palkia also had white hair with magenta streaks, wore white robes, and his jewels were on his shoulders._

_Giratina was to first to react as he made his way over towards Minerva. He towered over her before giving her a slap to the face, making her crumple to the ground. _

"_You foolish mortal! Do you know what you've just done?" He snarled angrily at her._

_Minerva chuckled as blood trickled from her lips. "What's wrong Giratina; does your new form not suit you well?" She wiped the blood from her mouth. "And you shall remain in that from till death dos you part."_

_Giratina roared as he grasped her by the hand, seeping his dark energy in her body. She screamed the pain coursing throughout her body. Diagla and Palkia tried to intervene, but Giratina formed a dark energy bubble around them. Ruthlessly, he continued to slowly kill the poor woman. Her face was suddenly drained of color as he growled at her._

"_You…won't…get...away…with…this." Minerva breathed out. "My…descendant…will…stop…you."_

_With that, the woman's last breath was uttered as she fell dead to the floor. Giratina looked at her before casually tossing her body towards his brothers._

"_Take her useless body towards those mortals." He raked his hands across his hair. "We need to find a cure for this."_

"_You brutally killed her and yet you feel no remorse?" Diagla exclaimed angrily. _

"_I only care about myself; you shouldn't be concerned with me."_

"_She was a brilliant scientist! And you just killed her…you really are the Renegade Pokemon." Palkia said, heaving her body on his shoulder._

_Giratina turned away from his brothers, walking casually amongst the debris of their battle._

* * *

Myra was at a loss for words after hearing his tale. Her hands were shaking as he finished and she clutched onto Zorua more tightly. This man…no…this pokémon had brutally murdered this woman for turning him into a human.

"And now, I am banished here for trying to overthrow my father and for murder." Giratina sighed and walked away from her. "You probably think I'm some monster now don't you?"

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Myra crying on his back. His face turned to one of surprise as she wept on his shoulder blades. He brought her in front of him and wiped away her tears.

"Why are you weeping? Does my story bring you great sorrow?"

"That woman…you killed long ago…was one of my relatives."

* * *

**And cliffhanger! That's how you do a backstory! Next time we'll see more interaction between the two and the rescue team that will try to save her.**

**Review, favorite, or follow!**


End file.
